Watermelon is Cheating
by ObsidianJade
Summary: Naruto's pissed off.  Sasuke's not very good at apologizing.  Shonenai, NaruSasu.  So fluffy it might just shed on you.  Minor language, Naruto POV.  Oneshot.


**S**: Hi, everybody!! Yes, I know, I'm supposed to be finishing Lives to Live. That's next in my 'to-type' pile, so relax! This is for all those NaruSasu fans out there who just want a piece of cute fluff. My gift to you – as it follows with Japanese tradition to be generous on one's birthday, and I do have a tendency to run late. Not quite as bad as Kakashi, but still… A week isn't that far off.

**Onyx**: Stop rambling, Hikari, and just roll the story already.

**S**: Right. Uhm… **Warnings**: Fluff and Sap, **Spoilers**: None that I can think of...

**DISCLAIMER**: No, I still do not own Naruto. Or Sasuke, or Neji, or Gaara, or anyone else. Sometimes I wonder if I even own myself. No money is being made from this and it is intended purely for entertainment and tooth-rotting purposes.

**Summary**: Naruto's pissed off. Sasuke isn't very good at apologizing. Fluff! Shonen-ai, NaruSasu.

WATERMELON IS CHEATING

_Slurp_.

I growl a little, trying to find a comfortable spot on the tree limb I've been dozing on for the past six hours.

Yes, dozing. I was not hiding, pouting, or sulking. I certainly wasn't up here because I was trying to avoid my arrogant, stupid, hypocritical, bastard JERK of a boyfriend. EX-boyfriend, right at the moment.

_Slurp._

And yes, it was his fault. I smile at him in the Ramen stand, and he completely freaks out and DRAGS me back here and starts accusing me of 'flaunting' our oh-so-secret relationship. Like him dragging me across town by the wrist wasn't SLIGHTLY more obvious than me just LOOKING at him?!

_Sluuurp!_

Okay, so maybe I winked a little, but that was completely and totally IT. I did absolutely nothing that could be seen as romantic or even flirty, even by Kakashi-the-notorious-pervert-sensei, and he and Sakura-chan and Iruka-sensei were there with us when Sasuke-teme pitched his fit and dragged me out of Ichiraku.

_SLUUURP!!!!_

Jeez, how loud can he get? He's doing this just to torment me, I know he is. Nobody eats that loudly. Even if it is watermelon.

_SLUUUUUUUUUURP!!!!!!!!_

I wipe a tiny bit of drool of the corner of my mouth. Watermelon is cheating, he knows that. I like it almost as much as I like Ramen, but it's so expensive I hardly ever manage to have any. I sniff a little, and oh, damn, he's got lemonade, too.

…and if he slurps any more loudly, a team of freakin' ANBU is going to come running to see what kind of weird suction monster has been set loose on the Uchiha compound.

The slurping finally stops, and I hear a soft 'Dobe?' from underneath the tree I'm certainly not hiding in. I turn my head towards his voice, intending to give him my best glare, but there's a plate with a HUGE slice of juicy watermelon in his hands, and he's holding it up towards me.

"I was hoping you'd come down when you heard me eating it," he explains, his eyes focused somewhere off to his left.

Oh. So that's why he was doing the attack-of-the-suction-monster thing.

"Is this your idea of an apology?" I growl down, trying to ignore the matching growl in my stomach. I never did get to eat my lunch.

"Yes."

"You realize it sucks, right?"

"Yes."

"You do realize this whole thing is your fault, right?"

"Naruto!!! You kissed me! With tongue! In the middle of the goddamn Ramen stand, with Kakashi, Iruka, and Sakura watching! How in the hell is this my fault?!"

Well, damn. So much for that idea. "But you love me, right? Even if you are an utter asshole about admitting it?"

"_Yes!"_

"Well, jeez, there's no need to yell," I grumble, hopping down to the ground to accept the watermelon and a brief kiss. I could have just taken the watermelon and refused his kiss, pretending I was still mad, but, well… that would be cheating.

END

Tee-hee! Couldn't resist. Came to me one hot summer day while I was enjoying a snack (no prizes to who guesses the snack….) Finally got around to putting it up. Hope you enjoyed! Please leave a review on the way out, or Sasuke and Naruto will spit their watermelon seeds at you!!!

A/N: Yes, Naruto loving watermelon is, in fact, cannon! For those of you who don't believe me, review your anime. When Naruto is first starting his training with Jiraiya, and Jiraiya sends him out to get a pretty lady, and Naruto mistakenly comes back with the oddly-shaped watermelon? Yeah, that's it. Please review!!


End file.
